Homonculus family
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Ficlets et oneshots sur les homonculus FMA brotherhood. (Pride, Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath et Père.) Recueil.
1. Nouvel ami

**Hello**

 **Dans ce chap, trois personnages du premier anime interviennent : Wrath (le gamin) et Sloth (le sosie de Trisha Elric, alias Juliette Douglas) ainsi que Dante (la mère des homonculus du premier anime) Enjoy.**

Pride toisa l'individu du regard. Il était petit, avait des cheveux ressemblant à des poils de balai-brosse, était sapé aussi douteusement qu'Envy **(Description de Pride, Wrath et Envy RANGEZ CES COUTEAUX!)** et avait l'air con. Il le regardait avec condescendance depuis un bon moment puis finit par dire:

-C'est quoi, ça?

Père se tourna vers son fils aîné:

-Oh Pride tu t'es fait un ami! Voilà Wrath et Sloth, ce sera ton beau-frère et ta belle-sœur puisque je vais me marier avec leur mère Dante!

Il désigna une jeune femme pas si jeune que ça à ses côtés.

Pride se figea, Greed lâcha Envy qu'il était entrain de tabasser pourquoi ne me demandez pas, j'en sais rien, Envy tomba dans les pommes, Wrath **(pas le gamin, Bradley)** tomba de sa chaise, Lust cassa sa lime à ongles, Sloth **(la masse de muscles pas le sosie de Trisha)** qui dormait se réveilla et Gluttony finissait de vider le frigo.

Sans donner plus d'explications, père se barra avec ladite Dante pour une "promenade en amoureux", **(ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gerber Envy le pauvre il connait pas ça il me fait de la peine)** , il marmonna un vague "je vous confie la maison" et sortit, laissant ses pauvres enfants sous le choc.

Après quelques minutes d'adaptation, et le temps que Gluttony comprenne qu'il y avait des invités et que l'information arrive au cerveau de Sloth, ils échangèrent quelques mots. **(Pour simplifier vu qu'il y a deux Wrath et deux Sloth je vais appeler le gamin du premier anime Mini-Wrath ou Wrathi et le sosie de Trisha Sloth-girl ou Juliet. King Bradley restera Wrath et la masse de muscles restera Sloth.)**

Lust: -Bon, donc vous vous êtes Sloth et Wrath? **(Dans leurs appellations ils continueront de s'appeler Wrath ou Sloth, oui c'est compliqué dsl)**

Juliet: -Oui...

Lust: -Et vous avez été créés par transmutation humaine, c'est ça?

Juliet: -Oui... Je suis un peu fatiguée par le voyage, désolée mais, vous n'auriez pas un lit?

Lust: *soupir* -Gluttony, montre à nos invités leurs chambres.

Gluttony acquiesça.

Lust: -Gluttony, je t'ai dit de leur MONTRER leurs chambres, pas de MANGER leurs bagages!

Wrathi: -Maman, je peux rester ici jouer avec les autres?

Sloth-girl: -OUI ENFIN LIBRE euh je veux dire oui bien sûr fais-toi des amis...

Mini-Wrath: -Ouaaaiiis!

Pride soupira. Ce gamin était vraiment con. Wrathi se tourna vers Wrath:

-Pride ! J'ai faim!

Wrath: -Moi c'est Wrath. Pas Pride.

Mini-Wrath: -Mais non vu que c'est moi Wrath! Toi t'es Pride...

Pride, énervé; -Mais ta gueule à la fin le môme lui c'est Wrath et moi Pride toi t'es un con!

Wrathi: -Maaaiiis eeeuh alors moi je suis qui? Non, moi c'est Wrath et le borgne c'est Pride et toi t'es qui?

Pride: -Moi chuis moi et toi tais-toi.

Wrathi sembla réfléchir un instant, puis finalement demanda:

-Alors, si toi t'es devenu Pride, et que Pride est devenu moi, alors moi je suis qui?

Pride était trop affligé pour répondre. Il craignit le pire lorsqu'une petite lumière s'alluma au-dessus de la tête _du nabot._

-Je sais! dit-il en désignant celui ayant une coiffure rappelant vaguement le palmier. Je suis Envy!

Envy se retourna brusquement et s'écria:

-Quoi?! Mais t'es borné de la gueule toi! **(oui ça ne veut rien dire...)** Casse-toi j'veux pas d'toi moi! Abruti!

-Ouiiin mais moi je veux être quelqu'uuunnn...

Un Greed sembla soudainement se réveiller.

-PARDON?! Okay gamin, va falloir que tu comprennes! Ici, c'est MOI qui VEUX! MOI, MOI et MOI! Personne d'autre! Je suis GREED, le CUPIDE!

Semblant s'en foutre totalement du délire de l'avare, Wrathi s'exclama:

-JE SAIS! C'est une bonne idée! Je vais être Greed tiens! C'est vrai qu'Envy est un peu moche bizarre et bête!

Des protestations s'élevèrent de deux bouches à la fois, l'un ne voulant pas qu'un gamin s'approprie son nom de cupide réputé, et l'autre hurlant que c'était qui le nabot qui a insulté ma coiffure et mes fringues l'enfoiré.

Pride continuait d'observer Wrathi comme on observe une larve répugnante, ce dernier se demandant si, à défaut de Greed ou d'Envy -lesquels se battaient et s'étripaient mutuellement à cause d'une raison inconnue mais qu'ils trouvent toujours-, s'appeler Gluttony faisait classe, Gluttony qui d'ailleurs, pour se venger des bagages qu'il n'avait pas pu manger, s'attaquait à une horloge qu'avait ramené Dante en cadeau -cadeau que Wrathi avait soigneusement choisi- et que Pride lui avait soigneusement demandé de faire disparaître. Lust, fatiguée de ces querelles qui ne vont nulle part, se dit que Sloth-Girl n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée d'aller dormir, et elle fut suivie par Sloth qui était aussi très emballé par ce projet de dodo allez savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque Père et Dante rentrèrent main dans la main et au pays des licornes **(OK ça dégénère** on **va arrêter la phrase à rentrèrent)** , ils demandèrent:

-Alors c'était bien? Vous vous amusez? Vous vous entendez bien?

Voyant le regard noir que leur jetaient la plupart des occupants de la pièce, excepté Mini-Wrath qui semblait très emballé par l'ambiance, ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient écourter les vacances de Wrathi et Juliet ici, et qu'un jour ils iraient quelque part seuls tous les deux, pour empêcher ces deux familles de se revoir ainsi, et surtout pour être seuls loin de cette bande de putains de chieurs. La paix.

 **Vive l'amour Patrenel, Maternel, Fraternel! ^o^. Bon, j'ai essayé pour voir le résultat, mais je ne pense pas mélanger de nouveau les Homonculus du manga et ceux de l'anime de 2004, en tout cas pas dans cette story. Mais c'était marrant à écrire. Bon OK, à plus! ^^.**


	2. Le Cupide et le Jaloux

**Ca fait longtemps, désolée mais comme je gère 9 fics je crois, en même temps... Désolée pour ce retard...**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a bien sûr tous les homonculus mais surtout Lust, Greed, Envy et un peu Gluttony.**

 **Enjoy? (comment ça, "?")**

-Oh, alors comme ça on ne me laisse pas de place hein?

Pride, Envy et Wrath ainsi que Gluttony et Sloth étaient installés sur un large canapé, Père sur son éternel fauteuil, et Greed sur un autre fauteuil mou. Tous décidaient du film à regarder. Lust venait d'entrer dans la salle, et constatait qu'il n'y avait aucune place.

-Les garçoooooons? Demanda-t-elle aux cinq flemmards sur le canapé, Vous voulez bien me faire une petite plaaaace?

Refus catégorique de Wrath et Pride. Gluttony, Envy et Sloth n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir. Enfin, sur Sloth, on s'en fout vu qu'il dormait. Lust soupira. -Bonjour la solidarité...

Elle se tourna ver Greed.

-Et toi, Greedouchou? Tu vas bien laisser une petit place à ta _gentille_ sœurette, non ?

L'avare sourit.

-Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment...

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, et elle se retrouva à moitié allongée sur Greed. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, et il commença à lui caresser le ventre, et à descendre sa main un peu plus bas HUM Le rating c'est bien T donc...

Ils débattirent des films qu'ils avaient. **(Les films non plus ne m'appartiennent pas.)**

Lust lança:

-Je propose Cinquante nuances plus sombres!

-Ca me va aussi, commenta Greed.

-Non, c'est nul! renchérit Envy. Je veux Shining!

-Pourquoi pas... acquiesça Wrath.

-Moi aussi je veux bien, conclut Pride.

-TOP CHEF!

Devinez qui a proposé cette émission.

-Titanic...

Tous les regards surpris se tournèrent vers le 5ème Homonculus. Alors qu'ils allaient l'interroger quant à ce choix, Sloth continua (oui il n'avait pas fini sa phrase XD):

-... Parce... que... ça... Endort... Bien... (Wah c'est dingue rien qu'écrire en langage "Sloth" ça m'endort!)

Les autres soulagés que leur frère ne soit pas malade hochèrent la tête comme pour vouloir dire "j'me disais aussi".

C'est alors que Pride eut sans doute la meilleure idée qu'il aurait de toute sa vie.

-Sinon, on peut mater The Serial Rapist! (film de mon invention) C'est un film interdit aux moins de 20 ans avec de la violence de toutes sortes mélangeant un assassin qui torture ses victimes, un pervers qui viole des fillettes, et un cannibale comme Gluttony! Et y'a un passage où Sloth pourra s'endormir...

-Ouais ça me va! (Lust)

-Ouais moi aussi! (Greed)

-OK... (Wrath)

-Mouais. (Envy)

-Manger? (Je vous laisse deviner)

-Zzzzzzzz... (Idem)

Ils lancèrent donc le film. Bref, j'ai la flemme d'expliquer, mais en gros, le film plut à tout le monde, Sloth s'était endormi dès les 30 premières secondes, Gluttony finissait sa 32ème boîte de 30 gigots, et la main de Greed s'était faite assez baladeuse!

Le lendemain matin...

-Ca m'énerve çaaa!

-Quoi encore? Soupira Wrath, entendant son grand frère.

-Cet abruti!

-Un abruti, qui n'est pas toi, et que t'appelles "abruti"... Voyons... Fit-il mine de réfléchir. C'est Greed?

-Ouais!

Wrath soupira.

-Et que t'a-t-il fait encore?

-Il... Il... Il... Il a dormi avec Lust!

-Et alors, c'est normal, non?

-M-m-m-mais n-non! Pourquoi lui d'abord?! Il l'a entraînée dans sa chambre cet abruti!

-Eh bien, rétorqua Wrath tout en se servant une tasse de thé et en la buvant, va la récupérer, ta Lust!

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Envy resta sans voix, laissant presque un filon de bave tomber de ses lèvres. Puis il cligna des yeux et lança:

-Très bien, il va voir ce qu'il va voir!

S'il y avait bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un que le métamorphe détestait, c'était bien Greed. Ce cupide lui volait tout, absolument tout. Y compris celle qu'il aimait. Bon, ça pouvait ressembler à de l'inceste, mais Envy n'y pouvait rien. Il était jaloux de tout.

Greed regardait sa Lust dormir. Il caressait des endroits que je tairai, et déposait de temps à autre des baisers sur ses lèvres, lui mordillait l'oreille, puis embrassait son menton, son cou, sa poitrine, enfin bref. Il voulait avoir toujours cette plaisante compagnie à ses côtés. A vrai dire, leur relation ne s'était confirmée que la veille, mais elle avait toujours existé, puisqu'il était le Cupide et elle la Luxure, ce qui aidait pas mal. Ils essayaient tous deux d'assouvir leur moindre désir. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment éprouver de satisfaction qu'avec elle. Car il l'aimait, ou pas, enfin en tout cas c'était elle qu'il désirait plus que tout. Il méprisait Envy, qui s'accrochait désespérément à cet espoir de posséder ce qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un que le Bouclier Ultime détestait, c'était bien Envy. Ce jaloux lui enviait tout, absolument tout. Y compris celle qu'il aimait. Bon, ça pouvait ressembler à de l'inceste, mais Greed n'y pouvait rien. Il convoitait tout.

Lust ouvrit les yeux.

-Ma petite Lust...

-Salut, Greed...

-La larve est encore jalouse, je crois. Hier il nous fixait sans cesse.

-Ah...

Alors qu'ils allaient se rouler une pelle, la porte s'ouvrit sur... Envy!

-Lust!

Il attrapa sa convoitise, et commença à courir, comme pour l'éloigner de Greed.

Mais Mr Mine de Crayon lui asséna un coup sur la tête. Il se saisit de son trophée et lança, dédaigneux:

-On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.

-... Sale... CA SUFFIT! ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER DE HAUT! Saleté!

Greed envoya un coup de pied dans la face de son frère, et sortit, tenant fermement la lascive par la taille. Dans le couloir, ils tombèrent sur Gluttony.

-Lust! Oh, salut Greed!

-Salut gros lourdaud.

-Salut Gluttony.

-Lust, tu fais quoi? Tu veux venir faire une promenade et cueillir un bouquet de pieds d'humains pour Papa, et manger le reste du corps?

(Oh là làààà quel fils attentionnééé!)

-Glp... Euh, non merci, Gluttony, j'ai autre chose à faire avec Greed... sussura-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son "petit frère" Cupide...

Gluttony sembla déçu.

-Je suis pas content! T'es toujours avec Greed!

-T'en fais pas Gluttony, demain promis on ira se... Euh... Balader...

Elle tapota le crâne du chauve et s'apprêta à aller petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son "frérot" lorsqu'elle entendit derrière eux:

-Et moi, Lust... Tu... Tu voudras bien m'accorder du temps, dis?

Elle se retourna et regarda le métamorphe appuyé sur le mur, encore amoché par les frappes de Greed. Il avait les yeux suppliants et pour une fois avait l'air mignon, surtout lorsqu'il ajouta un petit:

-S'il te plaît? Lust, j'aimerais vraiment... S'il te plaît... Accorde-moi de l'attention, juste un petit peu... Lust...

Lust, pourtant réputée pour son coeur de glace, dut néanmoins cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas encore à quel point Envy l'aimait.

 **Vous choisiriez qui vous? Moi je choisirais Gluttony! XO Lol. Pauvre Envy... Mais vous verrez on s'attache aussi à Greed au prochain chap, que je posterai dans combien d'années je sais pas mais que je posterai... Un jour lointain... Peut-être... Bref, bye. ^^.**


	3. Curiosity

Hello ! Bon, j'ai créé cette fic pour m'amuser car je trouvais ça drôle, mais j'admets que ça part un peu en sucettes... Hiromu Arakawa possède Fma.

Je pense que vous avez tous deviné quel était le film dont parle Lust? Pour respecter les droits d'auteur je ne le citerai pas. Moi je ne l'ai pas vu, le film, au fait. Roh qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pas avoir une sœur comme Curiosity... Elle s'acharne sur Greed le pauvre... En fait elle l'adore parce que, elle veut tout savoir et il veut tout posséder. Au fait, "Cury" est un surnom, diminutif de Curiosity, parce que c'était trop long. "Flemmarde!" Oui je sais... Seuls Greed et Lust l'appellent comme ça. Bon d'accord c'est bizarre mais c'est le mieux que j'ai trouvé... "Mais c'est qui Curiosity?!" Eh bien, c'est une jeune fille... Mais lisez, vous verrez... Bon d'accord la fin est bizarre mais comme j'ai fait ça au hasard parce que j'adorais l'idée d'un nouvel homonculus... "T'es chiante avec tes blablas!" OK OK, je vous laisse lire... Soyez indulgents... Enjoy ^^.

L'Homonculusse tourna vers son interlocutrice. Une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs et une robe bleu nuit le dévisageait d'un air curieux. Greed, encore dans son lit, haussa légèrement un sourcil, puis voyant qui lui parlait, il posa sa tête sur le bord de son lit. D'un ton morne, il demanda :

-Kestuveux ?

-Tu dors encore, grand frère ?

Greed replongea la tête dans son oreiller moelleux et répondit machinalement:

-Mmh... Laisse-moi dormir...

Suite à quoi, on entendit une série de profonds ronflements s'élever du lit. L'air boudeuse mais aussi inquisitrice, elle grimpa sur le lit, et s'assit sur la montagne que formait le corps de Greed. Elle le secoua :

-Alleeez! Réveille-toi! J'ai des questions à te poser !

-Rah, le sommeil vaut de l'or! Alors maintenant, laisse-moi, Cury! Va voir l'autre larve jalouse!

-Le palmier c'est un abruti, en plus il est bête. Je veux être avec toi moi!

-Eh ben va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

L'avare remua de sorte à faire tomber du lit la jeune blonde. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de celui-ci, elle finit par renoncer, et, râlant parce que t'es méchant grand frère Greed et ça se fait trop pas pour la peine chuis plus ta sœur je vais voir grand frère Pride et tant pis pour toi, elle quitta la pièce, laissant un Greed soupirer de soulagement avant de se rendormir.

La jeune fille entra dans une pièce. Un garçon qui semblait avoir 10 ans, mais qui avait en vrai des milliers d'années, la regarda.

-Toujours aussi matinale, Curiosity...

-Bonjour grand frère Pride! Tu as bien dormi?

-Ouais... Tu sais si Sloth est bien en train de creuser le tunnel?

-J'en sais rien! Je vais voir! Youhou! Une nouvelle piste d'enquête!

-Curiosity... Ca n'a rien d'une enquête.

Un nouvel intervenant entra dans la pièce. Il avait une soixantaine d'années. Il avait déjà l'épée à la main.

-Ah, bonjour tonton Wrath!

-Je ne suis pas "tonton Wrath"! Je te l'ai déjà dit!

-Pardon tonton Wrath! C'est juste que comme t'as l'air vieux, ben ça fait bizarre de dire grand frère Wrath même si t'es le plus jeune avec moi tonton Wrath! Hein tonton Wrath?

-Pride, je peux l'étrangler?

-Ne laisse pas de témoins, sinon Père te grondera.

-Eeeh! Greed, tonton Wrath et grand frère Pride veulent me tuer!

-M'en fous, je dors!

-Mais ils veulent me tueeer! Ouiiin!

-Bon débarras!

Une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce. Une jeune femme fougueuse, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit très courte, avec des chaussettes transparentes montantes, et de la dentelle noire imprimée.

-Eh bien, c'est animé, par ici...

-Bonjour grande sœur Lust! Tu as bien dormi?

-Salut Cury... Déjà en train d'agresser les gens dès le matin avec tes questions?

-Mais il est déjà 9h du matin!

-Justement, mon problème est qu'il n'est QUE 9h du matin... Après ce que j'ai fait cette nuit...

-T'as fait quoi cette nuit Lust? Hein! Dis!? T'as fait quoi?! Hein? Hein? J'veux savoir! J'veux savoir!

-Pff... Des trucs de grands...

-Quoi comme trucs?! QUOI?

Comprenant soudain la situation, Wrath marmonna quelque chose dont on releva les mots "dois... astiquer... épée..." et Pride fut soudain très intéressé par ses lacets. On entendit un raclement de gorge venant de la chambre de Greed et Lust détourna le regard.;

-Je suis allée... Voir un... Ami, et... Voilà...

-Et quoi? Vous avez fait quoi?!

-Ben... On a regardé un film...

-C'est vrai?! Quoi comme film ?!

-Euh... Cin... Cinquante nuances d...

-C'était bien?! Ca parlait de quoi ?!

-Euh... En fait, à la moitié du film, je n'ai plus suivi parce qu'on a fait autre chose...

-Comme Quoi?

-Ben... On s'est allongés et...

Une voix les interrompit:

-Et ils ont fait des choses pas nettes dans un coin sombre dans la grange!

-Bonjour grand frère idiot palmier!

-Ta gueule Curiosity!

-N'importe quoi Envy! On l'a fait avec de la lumière! C'est beaucoup mieux avec de la lumière! Et c'était dans un vrai lit, pas dans une grange pourrie!

-Vous avez fait quoi dans le coin pas sombre dans le vrai lit c'est quoi les choses pas nettes ?

-Ben on a... On a...

(Rire provenant de la chambre de Greed)

-GREED T'ES PAS CENSE DORMIR? Oh et puis zut, Cury, t'es assez grande pour savoir! Et comme c'est lui qui a commencé, demande à l'idiot de palmier de t'expliquer !

-Idiot de palmier explique-moi!

-Quoi ?! Nan !

-Bonjour grand frère Gluttony!

-C'est le bordel on ne sait plus qui parle arrêtez cette conversation stupide ça ennuie les lecteurs!

-Meuh non c'est marrant! Et puis toi Wrath, tu te sens pas du tout concerné! Au fait, c'est un vrai spectacle! Eh Palmier, tu me files du popcorn?

-Je t'emmerde princesse capricieuse qui veut tout!

-Sale...

-FERMEZ-LA!

Silence dans l'assemblée. Tous les regards se tournent vers l'aîné des Homonculus, sauf Greed (toujours couché) qui a cessé de pouffer. Pride rétablit l'ordre.

-Lust, va expliquer calmement à Curiosity ce que tu as fait, débrouille-toi, après tout c'est de ta faute! Greed, ferme-la et dors, Envy, arrête de crier t'es chiant, va chier ça nous fera des vacances -Greed arrête de rire car c'est valable pour toi aussi-, Gluttony va manger un bout de mur tranquille, Wrath, tu ne devais pas astiquer ton épée? Quand à toi, Curiosity, tu vas gentiment suivre Lust pour qu'elle t'explique tout et après s'il te plaît T'ARRÊTES DE NOUS FAIRE CHIER !

Les sept autres Homonculus hochèrent pensivement la tête et retournèrent silencieusement à leurs activités. Curiosity trépignait. Lorsque Lust et elle furent tranquilles dans une pièce, elle se lâcha enfin et demanda, en commençant à courir partout:

-Alors grande sœur Lust c'est quoi les choses dont parlait grand frère idiot de palmier?! Et donc vous avez fait ça comment? C'était bien? Et ce que t'as vu du film ça parlait de quoi?! Et d'ailleurs ton péché capital c'est la luxure mais ça veut dire quoi?! Et pourquoi grand frère Pride il est énervé? Et comment on fait les bébés? Et c'est quoi aimer quelqu'un? Et c'est quoi un "bijou de famille" des garçons? C'est grand frère Greed qui m'a parlé de ça! Il disait qu'il voulait les femmes mais pourquoi ?

Désespérée, Lust murmura pour elle-même.

-C'est à cause de Greed?...

Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas prête de sortir de cet interrogatoire infernal. En ce moment-même, elle haïssait Père au plus haut point. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi diable, avait-il fallu qu'il crée Curiosity, l'Homonculus de la curiosité? Elle soupira, songeant à une manière convenable de tuer Père, Greed, Envy, Pride, Wrath et Curiosity sans éveiller les soupçons. Ou peut-être que c'était à elle de se flinguer?

-Grande sœur Lust, pourquoi tu essayes de te suicider?


	4. Curiosity 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Lorsque Père entra dans la pièce, il vit une scène digne d'un spectacle de comédie ou de scène de ménage. Il vit Pride qui gisait par terre assommé, Lust qui gisait elle aussi, dans une mare de sang et les griffes sorties, Greed dégoulinant de bave (ou de mucus), Envy avec une épée qui le coinçait contre le mur, plantée sur son vêtement de fille, Sloth qui râlait parce que c'est trop dur la vie c'est fatiguant de râler je vais dormir, Gluttony qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, Wrath qui était debout, bâillonné par des ombres (?) et Curiosity qui tournait sans cesse dans la pièce, analysant les corps de ses frères et sœurs peu bavards puisque Pride était assommé, Lust aurait été bien bavarde pour une morte si elle parlait, Greed était trop choqué, trop énervé et trop baveux pour parler, Envy était tombé dans les pommes en voyant son MAGNIFIQUE vêtement (ironie) déchiré, Sloth mettait 5 secondes à placer un mot dans une phrase, ah non tiens 10, ah ok il s'est endormi, Gluttony était trop occupé à pleurer, et Wrath était toujours bâillonné. Père, donc, vit cette scène très chelou et demanda, en s'interrogeant quant à la santé mentale de ses diablotins d'enfants:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Ah, bonjour Papa! T'étais où? Hein? Dis! J'veux savoir!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Tais-toi. Je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe ici, et maintenant!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Lust, entendant Père, releva la tête. Lorsqu'elle parla, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Gluttony qui arrêta de pleurer. (Tout le monde avait déjà compris que Lust faisait semblant d'être morte et pourquoi, mais il faut s'appeler Gluttony ou Curiosity pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, ce qui, je pense, n'est pas très courant.)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Tiens, la "morte"..., ricana Greed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Lust!, s'écrièrent en chœur Gluttony et Curiosity./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Père, n'ayant pas tout compris, demanda à sa fille des explications./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Lust soupira./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Bien, tout a commencé comme ça.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration. L'histoire risquait d'être longue./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Tout a commencé... Lorsque je me suis réveillée. Cury harcelait les autres de questions, à savoir Wrath et Pride, ainsi que Greed, encore au lit. J'ai fait la réflexion qu'il était tôt, sachant que la veille j'avais veillé tard. Grosse erreur. Elle m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait, et tout, mais ce n'est qu'une enfant et c'est dur à expliquer... Greed faisait semblant de dormir et se marrait et Envy se réveilla et compliqua encore plus les choses... Je ne rentre pas dans les détails, toujours est-il que Pride a dû rétablir l'ordre en m'envoyant seule avec Cury lui expliquer tranquillement tout. Elle m'a tellement harcelée que j'en ai eu marre et je me suis plantée mes griffes, m'enlevant une vie, puis j'ai fait comme si j'étais définitivement morte pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Entre temps, Sloth, qui creusait le tunnel, est remonté, et Greed s'était enfin officiellement levé. Elle a vérifié que j'étais bien morte, puis est sortie. C'est là que tout a commencé à se compliquer. Gluttony a vu mon corps et a commencé à s'énerver, j'ai voulu lui faire signe pour lui dire que je n'étais pas morte mais qu'il devait faire croire que si, mais il a cru que je montrais Cury comme on désigne son assassin juste avant de rendre l'âme, et, furieux, il a commencé à essayer de la manger. Elle s'est cachée derrière Greed, ce dernier l'a balancée à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais Gluttony s'était déjà jeté sur lui et a avalé Greed au lieu de Cury. Cury, balancée par Greed, est tombée sur Envy, qui se fit mal, et furieux, il a essayé de tuer Cury en prenant l'épée de Wrath, sauf qu'il a tranché le bras de Sloth qui dormait au passage, et Wrath, énervé parce qu'Envy avait abîmé son épée, l'a plantée sur le mur de sorte à bloquer Envy. Gluttony avait entre temps recraché Greed. Pride, entendant ce raffut, est rentré, et a demandé ce que c'était que ce boxon. Greed, Envy et Wrath lui ont répondu "ferme ta gueule emmerdeur" et Pride s'est vengé sur le plus proche, Wrath. Il l'a bâillonné avec ses ombres. Sloth, fâché d'avoir été réveillé de sa sieste, car la chose que Sloth déteste après travailler est qu'on le réveille brutalement -ou qu'on le réveille tout court- d'une sieste, donc, fâché d'avoir été réveillé, il a voulu frapper Wrath car c'était son épée, bien que maniée par Envy, qui l'avait réveillé en lui sectionnant le bras. Mais comme il était encore un peu dans les vapes, il s'est trompé et c'est Pride qu'il a frappé. Sous la force du coup, Pride a été assommé. Gluttony, voyant que je ne me relevais toujours pas, -eh oui pas folle la guêpe Cury était toujours là et je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle recommence l'interrogatoire- s'est mis à pleurer, et Envy, voyant son vêtement abîmé par la pointe de l'épée, s'est évanoui ne me demande pas pourquoi. Ensuite t'es arrivé. Voilà./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Père soupira, constatant que ses "enfants" étaient vraiment une bande d'abrutis./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Bande de cons.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Il se tourna vers la seule personne à peu près enthousiasme: Curiosity./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Curiosity, ta sœur a fait l'amour. Voilà./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Le sourire de la jeune Homonculus s'agrandit, et elle se tourna vers Lust:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-C'est quoi faire l'amour? Hein? Hein? Dis?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Lorsque Pride et Envy reprirent connaissance, que Sloth se réveilla et que Wrath fut enfin libéré de son bâillon, Père rajouta:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Et ce sont TOUS tes 7 frères et sœurs -à savoir Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Pride- qui devront t'expliquer!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Les concernés blêmirent, sauf les deux ignorants -devinez de qui il s'agit- à qui il faudrait aussi expliquer s'ils ne s'endormaient pas ou s'ils ne se laissaient pas déconcentrer par le contenu du frigo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"emZe cruel Father/em continua:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Et surveille bien: s'il y en a UN SEUL excepté Gluttony ou Sloth qui sont trop cons pour savoir, un seul des cinq autres qui ne t'explique pas, préviens-moi et j'absorberais avec plaisir sa pierre.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Lust, Greed, Envy, Wrath et Pride passèrent du blanc au violet, en faisant un petit détour par le vert et le bleu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-C'est votre punition. Gluttony et Sloth, comme vous n'êtes pas en mesure de répondre à cette question du moins j'en doute puisque l'un répondra dormir et l'autre manger, vous êtes privés de repas (choc de Gluttony) et de repos (10 secondes, petit temps d'adaptation et choc de Sloth lorsqu'il saisit l'information) ce soir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Le barbu qui venait de faire faire une crise cardiaque aux deux homonculus bouffis et flemmards inclus, se tourna vers la petite blonde qui, se cachant derrière Greed (toujours baveux), tentait tant bien que mal de se défiler pour ne pas recevoir sa punition, qui, comme elle était la fautive n°1 sans aucun doute, allait être horrible./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Quant à toi Curiosity, interdiction formelle de poser la moindre question pendant 3 jours./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Cury fit une attaque cardiaque, et les autres grommelèrent:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-T'aurais pas pu dire une semaine... Un mois... Un an... Toute la vie?!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Vous plaignez pas, c'est déjà mieux que rien... Enfin Curiosity, tu peux juste poser à tes frères et ta sœur évidemment la question "c'est quoi faire l'amour?" mais c'est tout. J'y vais. Débrouillez-vous, couillons./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Et le Père de tous ces petits monstres partit sans demander son reste, le plus naturellement possible, laissant derrière lui ses cons d'enfants choqués, perplexes et un brin suicidaires, tout d'un coup... La récompense pour les 7 serait que Cury ne poserait plus de questions pendant trois jours. Mais en attendant.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Grand frère Pride, grande sœur Lust, grand frère Greed, grand frère palmier bête Envy, grand frère Sloth, grand frère Gluttony, grand frère tonton Wrath, c'est quoi faire l'amour?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Un ange passa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongC'est magnifiqueuh l'amour fraternel et paternel ! =O Je crois que ce twoshots est fini. :'( C'est toujours triste de partir, et de laisser cette paaaaaauuuuuuuvre Curiosity qui ne pourra nous faire chier pendant trois jours... Et rassurez-vous Gluttony et Sloth pourront manger et dormir dans Homonculus family. Mais on ne verra plus Cury... Au revoir Cury. (snif) :'-( . Bon c'était marrant d'écrire ces deux chapitres même si ça part VRAIMENT en c*******! Bref, je me suis éclatée dans ce twoshots ! Allez je vous laisse, bye-good! ^^./strong/p 


	5. Gourmandise-Gluttony

-Lust, j'ai composé un poème!

Envy se tourna vers Gluttony :

-Allons bon! Bientôt Sloth sera serveur, Pride ne sera plus un sale gosse et Greed sera gay avec Wrath!

-Maiiis euh Envy il est méchant! Lust, écoute mon poème!

-Vas-y, Gluttony.

-J'ai faim

Je veux manger

Un humain

Pour le goûter

Une fille

Jeune

Avec la peau qui brille

De la viande neuve

Tendre

Ca va me rendre

Content

D'avoir un truc sous la dent

J'ai faim

Lust, j'ai trop faim

-Eh beeen, il pense vraiment qu'à bouffer celui-là!

Greed entra:

-T'es juste jaloux car comme t'es un merde t'aurais pas fait mieux!

Lust:

-Désolée, mais il a raison, Envy...

-Alors mon poème était bien?

-Oui Gluttony.

-Et je peux manger?

-Ca tombe bien, j'ai quelqu'un à éliminer. Mais ce n'est pas une jeune fille... Enfin tu vas pouvoir le manger.

-Miam! Bon appétit!


	6. Colère-Wrath

Wrath était dans son bureau. Des incompétents étaient à son service. Ca l'énervait, il n'aimait pas voir ça. Idiots d'humains. Il alla en direction de la base de Père. Il vit au passage par la fenêtre des gamins qui jouaient. Idiots de gosses. Ca l'énervait, il n'aimait pas voir ça. Il descendit à la base et vit Envy et Greed se bagarrer. Idiots de confrères. Ca l'énervait, il n'aimait pas voir ça. Il remonta, et alla chez lui. Il vit Pride, son faux-fils adoptif, faire semblant de s'amuser avec un camion. Idiot de faux-fils adoptif. Ca l'énervait, il n'aimait pas voir ça. Dans la cuisine il vit sa femme qui, en attendant son retour, lui avait préparé son plat favori. Idiote de femme. Ca l'énervait, même s'il dut reconnaître qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que ce plat après cette journée ponctuée de colère.


	7. Orgueil-Pride

Des passants dans la rue disaient, à son passage:

-Qu'il est mignon ce petit garçooon! Il est a-do-rable! A croquer!

A chaque fois, Pride souriait en entendant ça. C'était inévitable : tout le monde le trouvait mignon, mais personne ne savait le monstre, le démon, l'insolent, la tête à claque qu'il était réellement! Enfin, même s'il n'était ni un monstre, ni un démon, ni un insolent, ni une tête à claques. Il était juste... Le démon qui monte à bord du bateau sous des apparences trompeuses! Mais il se trouvait très intelligent pour son âge, très cultivé, réfléchi, beau tant qu'à faire, et ce n'étaient pas les remarques des gens qui allaient le faire se remettre en cause, au contraire d'après ses frères et sœurs, chaque fois qu'il rentrait de la ville son orgueil, sa prétention empirait. Il se trouvait beau, intelligent, gentlemen, réfléchi, posé, modeste, (euh...), agile, habile, rusé, futé, élégant, plutôt baraqué (un peu excessif) pour quelqu'un de son âge, enfin, de l'âge qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il avait été un petit garçon normal. Mais également bien sapé, incroyable, digne de dieu, sérieux, travailleur, malin, délicat, (laisse à voir), déterminé, extraordinaire, juste divin, parfait. Pride se disait que s'il avait existé quelqu'un de préférence fille exactement comme lui, il en serait sûrement tombé amoureux. Mais Pride n'avait jamais pleuré. Il était bien trop fier pour ça. Lui-même se le disait, et il trouvait ça normal. Après tout, ne symbolisait-il pas l'orgueil? Il trouvait tout de même cela inadmissible que son nom soit celui d'un péché, alors qu'il se considérait comme trop parfait pour être réduit à un rang aussi faible, voire même au rang de dieu. C'est ça : Il était supérieur à Dieu! Trop parfait pour être même un simple dieu! Et malgré ça, on disait qu'il symbolisait un péché?! Lui, la perfection incarnée?! L'orgueil, non mais n'importe quoi! Lui, orgueilleux?! Mais impossible : il n'avait AUCUN défaut! Vraiment, des fois il ne comprenait pas tous ces êtres inférieurs.


	8. Luxure - Lust

**Un grand merci à LazyCrazy qui a mis en favori cette fic. Et merci aussi à Shocotate qui a pris la peine de lire et laisser une review malgré que ce soit un/une anglais(e).**

De tous les Homonculus, Lust était celle qui représentait le moins son péché. Pride était assez orgueilleux, Greed très cupide, Envy éprouvait toujours de la jalousie, Sloth était très paresseux, Gluttony avait toujours faim et Wrath s'énervait facilement. Elle, à la différence des autres, elle n'éprouvait pas la luxure. En revanche, son physique trop parfait pour être humain faisait monter ce sentiment chez les hommes. Elle était au centre des désirs, mais elle n'éprouvait presque jamais de désir sexuel. Elle se demandait si cette particularité faisait d'elle un être différent des Homonculus, peut-être supérieur, parce qu'elle n'était pas victime de son péché qui avait plutôt tendance à être un atout. Oui, sans doute elle était spéciale, comme Pride était le plus puissant, comme Gluttony était une porte ratée. Elle ne se considérait pas juste comme un pion de Père ou un simple péché. Elle se surprit elle-même à penser cela. Différente ? Supérieure ? Spéciale ? Quel orgueil ! Son unique grand frère avait sans doute déteint sur elle. Cruel héritage d'un être victime d'un péché.


	9. Jalousie - Envy

De tous les Homonculus, Envy était le plus défavorisé. Du moins, c'était son avis. Pour lui qui jalousait même un simple humain, il serait étonnant que la situation soit différente vis-à-vis d'un Homonculus. Il jalousait Lust pour son indépendance, sa capacité à être froide, et parce qu'elle n'était pas la victime de son péché. Il jalousait Greed car celui-ci n'hésitait pas à s'affirmer et à trahir pour assouvir son ambition. Il était courageux et cela lui valait un statut spécial auprès de son père. Même si ce statut était celui du traître, au moins il n'était pas considéré comme un membre "comme les autres". Il jalousait Wrath car celui-ci, bien qu'étant le petit dernier, était autoritaire, savait se faire respecter et comprenait ce qu'Envy n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à savoir les humains. Au point où il en était, il enviait même Sloth et Gluttony. Ces deux membres bien que presque inutiles étaient heureux dès qu'ils avaient l'occasion de dormir ou de manger. Seul cela leur suffisait. En plus, eux, au moins, n'étaient pas trop embêtés par Père. Et Sloth ne vivait que pour creuser le tunnel, certes, ce n'était pas un rôle très plaisant, mais au moins il servait vraiment à quelque chose. Gluttony, quant à lui, avait un statut particulier auprès de Lust. Chaque fois que Lust avait une mission, Gluttony l'accompagnait. Envy, lui, aurait tant voulu accompagner sa chère soeur partout... Et, évidemment, il jalousait Pride pour sa puissance, son statut d'aîné qui lui valait presque tous les droits, et... Pour sa mère. Oui, la chose qu'Envy peinait à reconnaître, c'était sa jalousie envers l'humanité. Il aurait tant voulu fréquenter des humains pour mieux les comprendre, il aurait tant voulu avoir une mère, lui aussi... C'était aussi pour cela qu'il jalousait, et détestait les frères Elric. Eux avaient une mère. Certes elle était morte, mais elle les avait aimés. Et voir Pride qui mentait à sa mère ainsi lui brisait le cœur, ou plutôt, lui brisait la pierre philosophale. Mais Envy ne le reconnaissait pas ; il se haïssait lui-même pour éprouver ces sentiments. Il était dégouté de ses propres pensées. Jalouser quelqu'un qui vit avec une humaine ? Stupide. Mais chaque fois qu'il voyait des humains, ou ses frères et sœurs, en particulier Pride, il éprouvait toute cette foutue jalousie. Et chaque fois, il se surprenait à envier ainsi tout le monde. Cela l'énervait, et du coup, plus il y pensait, plus il montrait à son entourage toute cette jalousie déguisée en haine. Ainsi, il vivrait toujours, consumé par son péché qu'il tentait de refouler.

 **J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! XD Allez, à la prochaine ! ^^.**


End file.
